The last will and testimony of Hatake Kakashi
by Kuroda Miharu
Summary: The last will and testimony of Hatake Kakashi. Very small amount of KakaIru just to detach it from the manga a little


Something that I wrote about 4 years ago but never published but after the latest chapter of the manga I can't help but feel it may be appropriate. I can't get the sinking feeling to leave me, the end of this arc is going to hurt I feel.

~KM

**The last will and testimony of Hatake Kakashi**

For the attendance of the Hokage, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Might Gui, Yamato, Nara Shikamaru and my pack of nikken.

I Hatake Kakashi, being of sound mind and body leave this my last will and testimony.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai; thank you all for being part of my team, I want you all to know that it is in you I trusted and believe that the future of our village lies.

To Uzumaki Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, I leave my collection of Icha-Icha. There has to be one in the team who reads it and you were destined for the job. I also wish to leave you in the knowledge that you have done your farther proud and you will be a great leader (I even put in a good word for you even though you don't really need my help.)

To Haruno Sakura, I can only leave you advice. You didn't think that I was really taking notes in Icha-Icha did you? There are three books with tips in that you might find useful and some you might like to share. You have come so far, you are a great kunoichi and worthy of Tsunade-sama's time. I leave Konoha in safe hands, thank you.

To Uchiha Sasuke, I leave all the resources I have on the sharingan and chidori. You will also take my Kanata, you will be able to use it in a similar way to a Hatake and as I was the last I want you to have it to use. Sasuke learn to prioritise it is a great skill and it will help you with many things in the future. You must also have the task of being late for most things, it is an Uchiha tradition after all. Take care of your clan.

To Sai, I leave you a collection of scrolls that you might find useful along with all the ink I have left in my house, put it to good use. I apologise for not getting to know you better but I want to thank you for helping us and to let you know that feelings are meant to be felt, a true smile from you made me remember this too. Put faith in others and trust them and yourself.

I want you all to know that you were and still are a great team and who I consider to be close friends. I am thankful that I got to work with the new generation of Sanin.

To Gui and Yamato, thank you for being the backup I needed and being there to talk to or annoy.

To Might Gui, I leave you my training weights, I know that they won't be much use to you but you never know what the future will bring. Thank you for understanding me in your overenthusiastic way. Also remember that I was one up on our score!

To Yamato I leave my collected information on our first Hokage and our team, you may or may not want to read them.

To Nara Shikamaru, we have shared few words but you are intelligent enough to know that you became a representative of the rookie nine and Asuma, words never needed to be said for you to understand that. I wish for you to understand that Asuma's death is what it is, just like mine. Feel free to expand your knowledge in my library and look after our villages future, Asuma would be proud. Keep your friends safe for as long as you can.

To Knonha, I leave my nikken. They will be as loyal to you as they were to me and I will live on through them. It is my wish that anyone present at the reading of this may use them.

Finally to Umino Iruka, I leave the rest of my estate; my home and belongings. I leave it to you in the knowledge that I love you and that I was too much of a coward to ever say it. I am sorry for being me but please leave me in the past with the memorise and look forwards. Continue to teach our youth and fill them with the knowledge that saves them on the field. You truly are the light of Konoha.

Hatake K

Tsunade stopped and put the scroll down on her desk before looking up to the saddened faces before her.

"It is through him that we became strong, without he we wouldn't have got this far and it is with his loss that we are free."

She rolled up the scroll as Naruto and Sakura tried to comfort Iruka and handed it wordlessly to Sai.

"Thank you for coming." She stood and saw everyone out of her office before closing the large door behind them all and taking the sake out of her desk.

"This is for you brat."


End file.
